dalisorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dvergar
Species: Homo Sapien Svaarten - Known also as Dark Elves or Deep Elves Location: Throughout Euylsal, mostly in mountainous or remote areas. Dvergar under-cities can be found in the mountains of Nordironia, Selemond Dalysium, Dalisor and Vortalina. They also can be found in most major metropolitan centers. Often these cities were there before the founding of the nations and each one has different ways of dealing with the Dvergar population. In general, they are migrating out of Dalisor due to the race prejudice growing there. May work for the militaries of Selemond and Vortalina. Many as well have been hired as mercenaries by the Dalysian Federalists. Origin: The Dvergar are very close genetically to the regular Elves of Eulysal, though unique in many ways as well. They came about when the Elven Empire began it's magical breeding programs, specifically when they started on their own race. They bred parts of the Elven population to be workers and servants, supporting the upper "Light Elves" who could then spend more time to focus on matters of the mind and politics. As the Light, or Upper Elves developed more and more magic to help them with their tasks, their need for the Dvergar became less and less. As well, after so many centuries of breeding, the Dvegar had little resemblance to the upper classes. The Elves banished them from the Empire, considering them a mockery of normal Elves. Appearance: Dvegar are different from their Upper cousins in many features. They have pointed ears like Elves, but theirs tend to be longer. Their skin is very pale and their eyes and hair are very black. As well, Dvergar can grow beards, something regular Elves generally have difficulty with. Dverger are closer to humans in size, with a normal elf being taller than a human. However, while shorter, the Dvergar tend to be more muscular that the normal Elves. They generally have less delicate and more stern facial features. Disposition: In disposition Dvegar are also very different from the regular elf. Where Elves are graceful, patient, intellectual, calm and loquacious, Dverger tend to be gruff, stoic, sullen and take more enjoyment from drink and gambling than from poetry and magic practice. Dvergar tend to be mistrustful of outsiders - they are very suspicious of any non-Dvergar Elf and can be very violent towards them, especially if they feel the Elf is being "superior." This is from an age old shame and fury at being used and molded by the Elves into a working class, denying them their right to progress. Dvergar tend to live in large underground cities. These are surprisingly well built and can even have very ornate craftsmanship and high levels of steam technology. This is because they were originally designed to be constructors and craftsmen, though they have developed far beyond what the Elves envisioned them for, similar to how the Avianids developed far past their original standard. Many Dvergar who do not belong to a city or who are outcasts make their way to human cities, feeling more comfortable there than in the forests among elves. Magic: Dvergar were never breed for magic and have tendency and ability to it closer on level to that of Humans than Elves. This has caused them, however, to turn to industry to make their way in the world. They are generally very skilled craftsmen and engineers and are ironically miles ahead of their "superior" brothers in that regard. While they accept magic in individuals they shun using it for military or civil purposes - they distrust anything that they didn't take the time to build by hand. Category:Races